


The RareShip Book

by Wannabe_Arin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/F, F/M, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Arin/pseuds/Wannabe_Arin
Summary: Have any ships that you love, but can never find works of or are judged for shipping? Well, here, nobody judges! I'm here to write you stories on your favourite rare ships. Enjoy!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The RareShip Book

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow the guidelines for your requests!

Welcome to my rare ships book! There are plenty of ships that have been either shadow-banned, rejected, or just plain hated in the MCYT community. So, that’s why I’m here! I’m willing to write whatever you guys want, just give me prompts in the comments, and I’ll do my best to write them and deliver them as you want!

  
  


Things I WILL write:

  * Platonic ships, friendships.
  * Gore/Violence, and other potentially triggering themes. 
  * Emotional/Physical Abuse as long as it is not too violent.
  * Angst, smut, fluff, etc.



Things I WILL NOT write:

  * Non-con.
  * No pedophelia, incest, or un-platonic underage ships. 
  * Anything that violates the fact that they’re real people.



Now that I’ve lied out the guidelines, request away. I’ll do AU’s, Alternate Plots, Past/Future Prompts, etc. 

If you do not know what a rare ship qualifies as, think of it like this:

_ A ship that is not normally shipped, seen as strange, or that is disliked is a rare ship.  _

_ Examples: FundyWasTaken, Wilbur x Niki, SapBoyHalo, etc. _

_ A non-rare ship is something that is a large or well-known ship, something that people write a lot about. _

_ Examples: DreamNotFound, SkepHalo, SapKarl.  _

When requesting, please give me details for what you want, or else it’ll be harder for me to write it. :) Have fun, I’m here to feed you guys whatever ships that you can’t normally find.

:)


End file.
